Just This Once
by Eustass-ya
Summary: The scene that greeted Killer when he entered Kid's cabin was pretty regular, but what came after most definitely wasn't... Kid/Killer/Law, Rated T.


**(Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)**

- 0 - 0 -

"You've redecorated," pointed out Law, his eyes scanning the Captain's cabin slowly, his ever-present smirk growing as he caught little details that suggested someone (Law had an idea who that 'someone' was) had moved the furniture in a setting that made the room look bigger and also had done quite a bit tidying. "I don't like it."

The evil grin on Kid's face widened, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Of course you wouldn't Trafalgar, you always preferred facing the walls rather than the windows when I'm fucking you from behind. But whatever, I didn't want to put up with Killer's nagging about how I 'hadn't heard of a notion called free space', so I let him to do whatever the fuck he wants."

Law ignored the crude remark and continued looking around, lifting his hand up to trail down the side of the wardrobe.

"I can see Killer-ya getting agitated over your incurable messiness. I pity him really, don't know how he manages to put up with you every day. He needs to take a break from babysitting you and unwind a bit..."

Kid growled and crossed the room before Law could even turn around. He wrapped his strong arms around Law's waist and bit the nape of his neck, making the brunet gasp softly. He trailed kisses up his neck until he reached his ear, and whispered softly, "Hmm is that so Trafalgar? Funny, you didn't seem to be offended by my presence when I was fucking you into the mattress the other day-"

Law's hands clenched by his side as he tried not to show how much Kid's actions affected him but who was he kidding really... The redhead was one attentive bastard when it came to reading Law.

"-or when you were riding me like it was the last day of our lives; all the while biting your hand to stifle your groans so that you wouldn't wake your entire crew-"

"Oh fuck..." Law turned around fully without breaking Kid's hug and smashed his lips to the redhead's. He wrapped his left arm around Kid's neck while his right hand buried itself in the Captain's wild blood red locks. Kid's hands slowly travelled from his waist to his ass, squeezing lightly.

"Kid, you left your- ..."

They stopped kissing and turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Killer stood at the door with Kid's golden bangles in his hands. For a moment all three of them were silent, then Killer let out a soft cough and explained, "O-oh... Uhm, I was bringing you your bangles 'cause you left them at the bathroom again so... Uh, sorry to interrupt. I'll just- "

Trafalgar couldn't see Killer's face because of the helmet but he had a feeling that the massacre soldier was blushing. Suddenly he had the craziest idea; his own words about how Killer should unwind echoing in his brain. He turned his head slightly to look into the eyes of his lover, and for some reason, he wasn't surprised at the mischievous glint he saw there. Without communicating verbally, he knew the redhead was also thinking about his words. _Great minds think alike_ went through his mind briefly before smirking and opening his mouth to talk in his smooth voice.

"How thoughtful of you, Killer-ya. Looking after this idiot-" "Hey!" "-must be taking it's toll on you. Why don't you come inside for a while?"

Killer seemed frozen on the spot, probably trying to understand what was going through the weird surgeon's mind. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his captain's voice.

"Shut the door behind you, and come here Killer."

Kid and Law were now standing side by side, and both of them had a dangerous looking smirk on their face.

Killer did so hesitantly, his hand lingering on the doorknob a moment too long, trying to decide if this was a wise thing to do. He turned around and walked towards the couple, giving up on trying to understand what was going on.

He stood waiting in front of them, unsure of what to do. "Uh, did you guys need something?.."

The question only seemed to widen the smirks they were supporting, confusing Killer even more. Finally, Law spoke.

"Ah, not at all Killer-ya. But we thought that you could use a little... help, to relax. Here, why don't we get rid of the helmet first?"

Under normal circumstances, he would make sure anyone who dared to touch his helmet, including his captain, regret it. But for some reason, he stayed silent as Trafalgar Law reached around and took his helmet off in a few skillful moves.

He looked down, feeling uncomfortable and naked without his helmet. The only one who had seen his face before was Kid, and even that had been on very few occasions in all those years they had known each other.

Kid put a finger under his chin and lifted Killer's head up so he was looking him in the eye. A more gentle looking smile had taken the smirk's place. Killer felt himself relax a bit. This was the person he trusted the most in the world, the one person he would give his life for without hesitation. It was okay...

Suddenly, jolts of electricity travelled through his body as his captain's lips connected with his. Even though he could feel his captain's lips moving over his own, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He raised his right arm and grasped Kid's shoulder. Without consciously deciding on it, he began responding to the kiss.

When they broke apart, everyone was silent for a while. He hesitantly looked over at Law to see him smiling. _It was okay..._

Law reached and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bed. When they were right next to it, he slowly pushed Killer's shoulders down to indicate he wanted him to sit on the edge. Killer did, and stared up at him questioningly. He tensed when Law suddenly sat in his lap, facing him and letting lis legs dangle on either side of them. Law leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Shh, relax... Don't think, just let yourself go..."

Killer gulped and took a big breath, willing his muscles to loosen up. He felt Law lay kisses on his neck, not minding his scars the least bit. He moved up slowly, and reached his lips. As he did, he wrapped his arms around his neck, his hands grabbing at the luscious blonde hair.

Kid also climbed on the bed, kneeling right behind Killer. He reached around and grabbed Killer's shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. The little brushes of their skin made Killer's heart beat faster. Kid then helped Killer take the shirt off, throwing it on the floor near the bed. He grabbed Law's hands which had been buried in Killer's hair and took them in his own. Law opened his eyes briefly and broke the kiss, keeping eye contact with Kid over Killer's shoulder. The warmth in his stare made Kid's insides melt...

Kid leaned down to whisper in Killer's ear, "We wanna make you feel good... If you are uncomfortable we will stop right now, but just this once, we wanna make you feel good..."

Killer turned his head sideways, looking at neither for a while. He normally wasn't into intimate stuff; being a private person, he would rather 'take care of his own bussiness' most of the time. But this was the one person he trusted, and his lover whom that person trusted very much. _Just this once,_ he thought, _he would let it pass..._

**(****_A/N_****: Did I tell you how much I love your reviews? Well, I do :)**


End file.
